Ultraman Zero - Ray of Light
by UltimateNerdGirl
Summary: This is my second Ultraman fanfiction based on one of my favorite ultra heroes Ultraman Zero. I do not known Ultraman, the Ultra Series is the property of Toei and Tsuburaya productions. When the Ultra warriors get captured by the clutches of Dark Lugiel, a young ultra hero must rise up and be the light to shine in the dark.
1. Intro and Character Bios

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. This fanfic is because I am a fan of the Ultra Series and Ultraman Zero is one of my favorite ultras in the series. This is probably not gonna be my best fanfic but I TRIED, and you can't blame me for trying. If you enjoy this, please let me know your thoughts with your reviews. Thank you, I hope you like the fic.**

* * *

Summary: It had been three years since Zero had defeated the treacherous Ultraman Belial with the help of his friends and Ultraman Noah. However, there is a much greater evil seeking to destroy the Ultraman's light. He was not alone as he revived Belial and planned to use him as his pawn. Unleashing a powerful attack, he gets their attention and then makes his move. Before they could all be defeated, Ultraseven, Zero's father, gave him a last second chance to escape. However, Zero does not get out unshaved as he receives a hard hit. Free flying through the stars, Zero eventually makes it to Earth in a human body. The hit he received causing him to lose his memories of him being an ultra warrior. Taking up a life as a human, Zero goes to a highschool under the name, Shin Moroboshi. When monsters attack the town, Zero's memories begin to return, little by little. Using the Zero eye slugger, he transforms back into his ultra self to fight and protect the town and the Earth.

* * *

 _ **Character Bios**_

 **Shin Moroboshi (Ultraman Zero)**  
Ultraman Zero is a young Ultra Warrior from Planet Ultra, Nebula-78. During a battle with his fellow ultras against his enemy, Belial, Zero is badly injured and loses his memory. His father, UltraSeven, helps him escape and get to the Earth. He assumes the identity Daigo Moroboshi and attends Shimizu High School in Shizuoka Japan. When kaiju's attack, he uses his ultra eye to transform into Ultraman Zero. He is often reckless using physical strength as a way to win. While acting as a human, Daigo doesn't completely understand how human customs work. Making his friends have to help him learn.

 **Tadashi Kojima**  
The 18 year old son of Lieutenant Hiro Kojima. He is one of the best students in the school's Martial Arts class. His personality is a hard headed person who usually thinks of himself and puts his own needs before others. He easily gets jealous and competitive when someone is good or better than him at something.

 **Satoshi Rei**  
A young fantic of the creepy and occult is wrapped into Zero's group of friends after he accidentally joins a group that try and resurrect a dark beast buried on Earth. After seeing Ultraman Zero for the first time, he's now convinced that his actions were wrong and desires to help Zero anyway he can. Including using his strange ability to sense and detect Monsters.

 **Akiko Tokunaga**  
A hard headed and workaholic young girl who has trouble interacting with others due to her personality and her introverted nature. This is due to her always having to work hard and get ahead of her younger sister Kasumi as their parents always babied and praised her younger sister.

 **Kasumi Tokunaga**  
Kasumi is a party girl who loves to have fun and mess around but is always extremely cunning, sly, and a genius at reading other people and manipulating them to do what she wants. She is very shy and deep down believes that her older sister Akiko hates her and wishes to make her sister proud.

 **Neo Ultra Garrison Members  
Commander Satoru Uchida  
**Satoru Uchida is the leader of the Neo Ultra Garrison team, a mission force tasked with battling monsters after the arrival Ultraman Zero. He doesn't trust any non-human lifeform as he doesn't trust Shin keeping secrets from the others. After Zero saves their lives, he changes his mind. After several encounters with Shin, he brings him in and requests that he joins them. Before he joined the organization, he was a delivery man with a wife and daughter. Before Shin showed up, there was a kaiju storming through their town. Which caused the death of his family.

 **Yoshi Oshiro  
** Yoshiro is a member of the Neo Ultra Garrison group. He acts as the science expert. Analyzing monsters as they attack and exploiting their weaknesses. In his spare time, he likes to conduct experiments after battles with Ultraman Zero. He often gets over excited, fast and trips himself.

 **Izumi Sakashi**  
Izumi is a member of the team and acts as a pilot and technician. She pilots a fighter jet with Daichi and helps build weapon upgrades to the others. She comes off as a a quiet and closed person. But just uses it as a cover, having a connection to the monster attacks and to Belial himself.

 **Daichi Kurosawa**  
Daichi is second lead after Satoru. He keeps everyone in check and makes sure the job gets done no matter the cost. Treats Tadashi and Shin like his young brothers, picking on them and bossing them around. He has feelings for Izumi that he keeps quietly but sometimes fails to show it.

 **Ultimate Force Zero  
Glenfire**  
Glen Fire is the hot-blooded and free spirited bodyguard of the Pirates of Flames. He later helps Ultraman Zero and co. in their fight against the Galactic Emperor Kaiser Belial forming the Ultimate Force Zero with Zero, Mirror Knight, Jean-bot and later Jean-nine.

 **Mirror Knight**  
Mirror Knight is a mirrorman from another universe than the showa universe that originated from the Planet of Mirrors who is Alien Esmeralda hybrid and was the protector of the planet Esmeralda. When Kaiser Belial's army began there hunt for emerald ore, they came to Esmeralda. Mirror Knight fought bravely against their forces but was temporary corrupted by Kaiser Belial until he was freed by Ultraman Zero, who he later became a close ally of. After defeating Belial's army, Mirror Knight went on to form Ultimate Force Zero with Ultraman Zero, Glen Fire, and Jean-bot.

 **Jean Bot**  
Jean-bot is a sentient machine that served the royal family of Planet Esmeralda. He has an alternative space ship mode called Jean-bird. As Jean-bird, he aided princess Emerana Lourdes as transportation during Kaiser Belial's assault on the planet. He later joins the Ultimate Force Zero.

 **Jean Nine**  
Jean-nine is a robot built by Beatstar, technically Jean-bot's younger brother. He was originally named Jean-killer by Beatstar, later renamed by Princess Emerana as Jean-nine. At the end of Beatstar's menace he joined Ultimate Force Zero.

 **Villains  
Ultraman Belial**  
Ultraman Belial was a very powerful Ultra Warrior, until greed overcame him and he tried to steal the Plasma Spark. After his failure, he was banished and transformed by Ray Blood, causing him to be transformed into an Ultra Reionyx. His first assault against the Land of Light ended in failure and he was sealed away by Ultraman King. He attacked a second time after being freed years later, but was eventually stopped by Ultraman Zero. He returned as Kaiser Belial and led an empire of conquest against the universe, to which he was sealed by Zero.

 **Dark Lugiel**  
Dark Lugiel is one of the antagonists in the story with unknown intentions. After the defeat of the Darklops and Kaiser army, Lugiel is the one that frees and strengthens Belial. Planning to use him for his own intentions. Capturing all the ultra warriors and harnessing their energy.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 - Young Lost Warrior**_

It was the middle of the night at the police station in Shizuka, Japan. There was someone inside one of the interrogation rooms. He stood there in silence, not taking a much of a look around. Finally moving, the prisoner took a look at his handcuffed hands to the table in front of him. He attempted to move and break free but it was no use. The prisoner was wearing a pair of jeans, a white shirt and a dark sweater. He didn't know exactly what he was doing there, or what he had been doing before he got caught. He just showed up, disoriented and injured. After what seemed like a long wait, an officer finally stepped in. As the prisoner looked up at him, the detective returned the look and placed a cup of water on the table.

"Here, you must be thirsty." He offered.

The prisoner didn't say anything as he looked over at the cup. He seemed unsure about taking the water.

"It's alright, go ahead." Assured the detective.

Slowly moving his free hand out, he grabbed the plastic cup and began to drink the water. Once it was done, he placed the empty cup back on the table.

"Alright, now we can begin. Can you tell me your name?" The detective asked.

He didn't answer. Almost as if he didn't know the answer himself.

"Alright, then I'll give you mine first. My name is Choki Abo. My partner here by the door is Hiro Kojima." The detective stated.

The prisoner slowly gave a small nod in return.

"I wouldn't expect you to know this, but do you have any idea on what you were doing out in that field?" Asked Choki.

The prisoner shook his head, giving an answer of no. They weren't getting anywhere as the two officers turned and gave each other a look. As Kojima gave a nod, they knew they needed to try a different approach. He then handed him a file.

Choki then went on to explain, "When we first brought you in, we had a nurse do a medical exam. So I think you should know how serious your situation is. Your body was covered in bruises and by the wound on your head, you suffered a hard case of amnesia."

That last part would certainly explain why he can't remembering anything. But it didn't feel like that was just the case, there was more. Everything about his surroundings was a mystery to him and he didn't know how to react to it.

"Lucky for you, the amnesia is not permanent and may fade over time. With a blood test, we determined your family." Said the detective. "You are the son of a man named Dan Moroboshi. Which brings us to our next question, do you know where he is now? We won't press any charges and you haven't done anything wrong, we just want to know who to contact so you can go home."

"I don't know. I don't remember him either." The prisoner answered, finally speaking up.

"Alright, then I suppose I just have one last question. What is the last thing you remember?" Asked the detective.

Taking a moment to think about it, he answered, "I just woke up in that field. I didn't know what I was doing there. All I could feel was pain from wounds I don't know how I got. The only thing I know is-" He stopped as his head began to hurt.

Seeing him, Choki advised "Kojima get him some more water and some medicine."

It began to pass over a minute as the prisoner said "I'm fine."

As he relaxed himself, the officers were about done with the interrogation. "Alright, I'm sorry for wasting your time. But we have all we need."

Kojima had a question of his own as he went ahead and said "Before we go decide what to do, what can we call you?"

He took a minute to think, for a single name to come into his mind. Nothing managed to come out for a good solid minute, until he looked up at Kojima and said "Shin."

Nodding, Kojima responded "Alright Shin. Excuse us."

Choki then uncuffed Shin and told him "Come with me please." His hand being free, he rubbed it, then followed the two outside as Kojima opened the door and was at the side for them to pass. Stepping out of the room, there was a bench to sit outside one of the offices. There were other prisoners coming throughout the hall, yelling as officers tried to hold them down. Almost bumping into Shin as they went by, turning back to Choki and Kojima, Abo told him "Wait here please."

It wasn't like he had any other option as Shin nodded and sat down, allowing Abe and Kojima to pass by. Watching where they were headed, the two went into their office and closed the door behind him. With the width of the door, he couldn't overhear what they were doing. Besides the noise of people in the background, it gave him a moment to think.

"Who am I? What happened to me?" Shin wondered.

The wait last more than long enough before Kojima finally walked out of the office and went over to Shin. As he stood, something made Shin curious as he asked "What did he say?"

"I am allowed to take you home." He responded.

He was slightly confused as he wondered "Home?"

Kojima then went on to explain "Since we do not know who you're parents are, you have been put under my custody. Basically you can consider me your guardian."

Shin understood a little of what he meant as he said, "I see."

"Alright. Let's go." Kojima began to walk out of the building. Shin slowly following behind.

He didn't exactly know why the officer was being so kind to him. But he accepted his hospitality, leaving the station with him. As they got outside, it was getting late and it was raining hard. Shin look up at the sky and feeling each drop hit his face. It was a strange but a nice feeling as he put his hands on it to feel it on his palms. Looking back at him, Kojima why he was acting so strange. Like Shin had never seen rain before.

"Does it not rain where you came from?" Kojima asked.

Shin didn't answer as Kojima figured "Right, you probably don't even remember where your home is." Pointing to the garage, he announced "My car is over here."

Looking away from the rain, he quickly walked over to him and followed Kojima to the car. As he opened the back of the car, Shin went on inside, still being quiet. With Kojima in the driver's seat, they could get going and head home.

* * *

The drive went quietly with neither Shin or Kojima saying anything. Shin looking out the window at the town as they passed by. Kojima kept his attention to the road ahead, but he couldn't help but wonder, who was Shin before they found him. What kind of life did he have? How did he get the bruises? But he didn't bother him that much nor was it much of his business. As they got up to the driveway, he parked the car around the back. Stepping out and told Shin "get on inside and be sure to take your shoes. My wife always gets mad when the floor gets dirty."

He was curious to why he would act that way but followed the instruction as he said "yes sir."

Kojima went on ahead inside as he announced "honey, I'm home" taking off his shoes and going on inside the house. Shin did the same as he followed behind.

She was in the kitchen as she replied "welcome home dear, dinner is almost ready." Walking out, she put the food on the table. She had long black hair, brown eyes and wearing pink lipstick. Looking like she was in her late 40s. She was wearing a blue sweater covered by an apron and white pants. Taking off his coat and putting his briefcase away he asked "where's Tadashi?"

"He should be in his room finishing up his homework." She answered. Calling him, she yelled "Tadashi, dinner's ready!" Seeing Shin behind her husband asked "and who might you be young man?"

Kojima then realized that he forgot to introduce him as he stepped to the side and said "this is Shin Moroboshi. He's going to be staying with us for a while." Continuing the introduction, he walked over to her and told Shin "this is my wife, Maria." He had one arm around her.

"It is very nice to meet you, Shin." Maria said with a smile.

He only gave a small nod in return. Not quite sure of what he should do. They were being kind to someone they didn't know, it was almost weird to him.

"Don't just stand there. Have some respect and bow." A voice suddenly called out. Shin was caught off by surprise as he turned. There was a young man like himself leaning against the wall. He had black pulled back hair and black eyes. He was growing a beard under his chin and was wearing all black blows. "You just randomly came into the home, be grateful for them letting you be here."

"Don't be so rude Tadashi!"

"I'm just saying."

Getting what he meant he turned back to Kojima and Maria and bowed. He then said "thank you for having me."

Regaining her smile, she told him "it is our pleasure." Putting her hands together, she announced "alright, dinner is ready, we should eat it while it's still hot."

The three of them walked over to the table and sat down. Shin going next to Kojima and across the table from Tadashi. There were servings of beef, noodles, sushi and vegetables. While the others quickly got to eating, Shin took his time to serve himself. Tadashi keeping a glare at him, not quite sure what he was doing there. But chose not to come out and asks his dad.

Looking at him, Maria wondered "Shin, aren't you gonna take a bite?" Realizing how weird he was looking like to the others, he took a bite. Being surprised by the taste, his eyes widened and he said "it's good."

She was pleased to hear him say that as she replied "thank you."

As they continued to eat, Tadashi commented "really dad you really brought home an oddball. He acts like he's never been in a house or food in all his life. Does he have a mental problem or something?"

"Tadashi watch your mouth!" Maria yelled. "I'm sure your father had his reasons for bringing Shin into our home. And as hosts, we are happy to have him here. Besides, aren't you the one that always wanted a brother."

"Yeah, I suppose." Standing up from the table, he went to get some drinks from the refrigerator. He then handed them to his parents. A beer for his dad, and water for his mom. "Here you go, new guy." He offered handing him a can of soda.

Taking it, Shin replied "thanks."

"No problem." As he sat down and drank his coke, he went ahead and asked "so, where you from? And I don't think I heard your name. Shin was it?"

Hearing that question, the slight grin he had disappeared from his face. Tadashi noticed how he got a bit nervous as he asked "what's wrong? Do you not remember?"

"It's alright Shin, you don't have to say anything if it makes you feel uncomfortable." Kojima then told his son "Shin's situation is a bit complicated, and we figured he's from out of town. His past shouldn't matter but once his father shows up, we'll get to know."

"It's alright, Mr. Kojima." He said. "I don't mind telling him." Shin then turned to Tadashi and explained "my name is Moroboshi Shin, nice to meet you. As to your first question, I don't know where I'm from. I don't remember much of anything actually. I was just told I was in an accident and I suffered amnesia."

Tadashi now realized that was probably why he was acting so weird as he said "I see, sorry to hear about that."

"It's alright. If the doctors said it's not permanent, that means one of these days my memories will come back to me."

Trying to cool the situation, Maria said "well since we're all finished, Tadashi why don't you show Shin to his room so he can get some sleep. I'm sure he's had a long day."

"That's right. I should lay out the futon in the guest room and he can use that." Kojima added on. He wanted to be sure if it was okay as he asked "Maria, do you want me to help you clean up?"

"It's alright dear, I can take care of it."

Nodding, he headed over to the room with the boys. "Thank you for the meal." Shin said as he was the last to finish, then followed Kojima and Tadashi.

As Tadashi opened the door to the guest room, Shin got a look at the inside. It was fairly sized with a window and a carpet on the floor. There was a desk at the left and the futon unmade at the right, Tadashi went in first as he got it ready. The last things being needed the pillow and sheets Tadashi grabbed out of the closet.

"Well you should be all set up, having a good night." Kojima said as they were finished. He then left the room to join Maria in the kitchen.

After watching him leave, Tadashi said "well my parents seemed to grow fond of you, fairly quickly."

"Are they usually like that?" Shin wondered.

Rubbing the back of his head, Tadashi replied "yeah, pretty much. My folks have always been over the top happy people. Hell, I don't think there's ever been a time when I saw my mom sad."

'This family, it seems to happy and close to each other.' All of a sudden, his head started to hurt again. The images flashing in his head. "Hey Moroboshi, you okay?" Tadashi asked as he went over to his side.

It began to pass after a minute as he said "yeah, I'm fine."

He wasn't convinced as he said "wait right here." He quickly left to the bathroom to get something, coming back with a pill and glass of water. "Here, it'll help with the pain."

Shin accepted the pill as he swallowed it and drank the water. "Thank you." He said cleaning his mouth.

"Don't mention it." Tadashi then asked "What the hell was that about?"

"I don't know, it's like when I try to remember something. My head starts to hurt." He answered.

"Well that sucks."

Nodding, Shin replied "yeah, hopefully it will pass."

Taking a look at his watch, he said "well I should get some sleep, if your head starts acting up, let me know."

He then left the room letting Shin have his privacy. It felt right that he made himself comfortable before getting in bed. Removing his coat, he felt something in one of his pocket. Taking it out, it was like some kind of glasses. However it was much thicker and of a harder material. He didn't know what it was as he left on the side for the night. Laying himself down on his side, looking at the eye. 'This is my home now huh?' He thought to himself before his eyes closed, falling asleep.

* * *

A couple of days had past since Shin Moroboshi had appeared in Shizuoka Japan and had become a resident of the Kojima home. He didn't have any memories but began to live life like the others. The summer was soon ending and turning into the fall with classes picking back up at Shimizu High School. It was Maria's request that Shin could attend classes with Tadashi. Both her and Kojima thinking that his age was around 17.

On that day it was still bright and sunny with classes just finished up and the students had a free period to relax before going home. Shin was currently in class picking up his stuff while some of the students were talking around him. As one of the students approached him, he wondered "So, you're the new guy huh?"

"Well, yes, I am." Shin had responded.

"I hear your from out of town and staying at Kojima's place. So, what do you think of the high school so far?"

"It's not bad."

"Yeah, you're just lucky that the homeroom teacher was sick today and we got an assistant, Mr. Hasegawa is the worst."

"I see. Well it's not like we'll be able do anything about it. So we'll just need to hang in there."

"Yeah. Well I think I should head home, I need to help my dad with his restaurant. Nice to meet you."

"Same here." As he grabbed his briefcase and stood up, Shin asked "by the way, do you know where Tadashi's classroom is?"

Pointing, the student replied "it's down the hall and the first class to the right."

"Got it, thanks."

"Sure thing. Well, see ya around." He then quickly ran out, seeing on his watch what time it was.

Shin then left the room itself walked of the classroom. He couldn't get to the house by himself and especially when he's under a detective's custody. Remembering the directions his classmate gave him, Shin casually walked down the hallway to get to Tadashi's class. To his timing, he was already out talking to some of his friends. It would have been rude for him to interrupt as he stood there and waited.

* * *

There conversation went on before Tadashi finally turned and saw Shin was standing there. Turning back to his friends and said "well I better get going, see you guys tomorrow?" After they said their goodbyes, he walked over to him and said "guess we better head on home Moroboshi." He kept walking and headed outside, keeping his distance from Shin as he followed him.

He wasn't completely opened up to having Shin around yet. His actions being probably that Shin kept acting distant himself. Not like anyone he had ever met. Before they could get completely out the campus, a woman's voice yelled out "Tadashi-kun!"

Turning in question, he saw that it was only Kasumi. She was much shorter than her sister. Wearing a sweater vest over the shirt of her school uniform. She had dark hair and black eyes. With her was her older sister Akiko. She had light brown hair and glasses over her black eyes. Seeming a little shy preferring to stay behind her little sister.

"Yo, Kasumi. Seems like your heading home too." He replied with a slight grin.

Nodding, she said "yeah, I wanted to be sure I caught you before then." Grabbing something, she told him "here."

It was an envelope as he asked "what's this for?"

"My birthday party next Saturday."

Seeing Shin, Akiko asked "are you a friend of Tadashi's?"

He didn't quite know how to answer as he said "yeah … I'm a … sort of."

"Jeez you don't need to both be shy. It's making it awkward." Kasumi commented. "But then again, you shy meeting new people nee-chan(sister)."

"Would you like to come?" Akiko asked.

"Sure." Shin replied.

"Great, well see you tomorrow." Kasumi said as they began to leave. As they walked away, Kasumi whispered to her sister "I told you he was cute."

"You did not and keep it down. He doesn't need to hear you say that."

Tadashi explained to Shin "Kasumi there is Akiko's little sister and a first year student in my home room. She's usually as happy and excited like today." Shin let out a nod in response as he went on to say "we should continue to get home. It's not a good idea to be out in the streets when it's night."

The sun was setting as Tadashi and Shin continued walking down the street. Leaving the school campus behind them. Getting to know these people made Shin a bit more comfortable. Like he was getting to understand them.

* * *

On their walk home, Shin had a few questions to ask Tadashi. The answers seeming almost too obvious that he teased him as he explained the answers. They were getting close to getting back to the house, until Shin suddenly stop. He was standing in front of a newspaper stand. One of the titles catching his eye as he picked it up. Tadashi had failed to notice that Shin was back there until he turned around. Walking back to him, he asked "what is it?"

Shin was reading an article about a kaiju(monster) attack in Tokyo. Seeing the headline, Tadashi said "oh, I heard about that. Surprised that Ultraman never showed up to stop it."

"What is an, ultraman?" Shin asked.

"You don't know, seriously?!" He asked confused "ultraman are these gigantic beings who fight the Kaiju's. Though it's been awhile since anyone had seen one. Last we heard of them was that they were in this gigantic battle. Since they never reappeared after that, everyone thinks they died defeating the enemy."

"Do you believe them?"

"Hell, if I know. I used to think that kind of hero stuff was for kids."

Turning back to the newspaper, he turned the page to see what else there was. There was a small mention of Ultraman. Taking a good look at the image, Shin's head suddenly began to hurt again. "Hey, you alright? Is it happening again?" Tadashi asked.

Trying to pull himself together, a voice in his head whispered 'wake up.' After a minute, it passed and he was back to normal. "Yeah, sorry. Guess it's just been a long day."

"Hey, this isn't a library! You touch it, you buy it!" The store owner yelled, as they were standing there for too long.

"Sorry about that." Tadashi apologized. He then told Shin "you heard the man, better cough up and pay."

"Hmm? Cough up what?"

"You gotta be kidding me. You gotta pay for the newspaper."

"I don't have any money."

Raising an eyebrow and let out a sarcastic smile, he said "yeah, I should have figured that was the case. But you owe me one." Looking through his pocket, he asked "alright, how much?"

"330 yen." The owner answered.

"The hell?! What kind of price is that, ripoff artist!?"

"Listen kid I don't make the rules. Just pay then get out of here."

"Alright, fine. Here."

After Tadashi paid, the two of them kept moving. Shin reading the newspaper as they walked.

The rest of the evening went the same usual it had been the past few days. Shin under the house of the Kojima's, Tadashi tried to be nice to Shin with his parents around. Shin warming up to them as well. He hadn't had another headache either since the evening before. Going from night to morning, Tadashi and Shin returned to the school to have their classes. Though, today's events would prove to be quite different.

* * *

That morning, Mr. Hasegawa was finally gotten better from his cold. Allowing him to return to the school and teach his classes. Obviously, this made the other students upset that they would have to have him as his homeroom teacher. Talking amongst themselves before they heard the door open. He was quite tall and slightly bent over. Short dark hair and brown eyes. The very presence of him making the students uncomfortable.

"Alright everyone, shut it!" Mr. Hasegawa yelled to make everyone stop from talking about it. "First I would like you all to know that just because I took a few days off to feel better, doesn't mean that I won't expect you to act accordingly. We'll continue on from wherever you left off."

Walking through the desks, he continued to say "

He stopped at Shin's desk, not recognizing him. "And who might you be?"

He kept calm as he answered "My name is Moroboshi, Moroboshi Shin. I'm a new transfer student."

"Great, just what I needed. More outsiders, you're probably from the big city Tokyo aren't you. You rich city people make me sick. Think you could just walts on in and act all cool. Just don't expect any special treatment and better follow my every rule or you're gonna regret it."

He didn't expect him to answer that way as he slowly nodded and responded "yes sir."

"Good." As he leaned back up and readjusted his tie, he talked back to the front of the class and continued to monologue.

'Damn. Not even the first day with him and you've already been scolded by the worst teacher in the school. Sucks to be you man.' The student sitting in the desk next to him whispered

He quietly whispered back 'yeah, I'll try my best to be sure that doesn't happen again.'

"Alright, that's it for the intro." The teacher announced "now for today's lesson in history." The students groaned with his lectures sounding to go on forever. "I said shut it, all of you! You should be grateful to have me for a teacher. I'm the best in the business!"

Not having any choice but to listen, the students let him go on with the speech. During which, something didn't seem right as Shin took a look around the room.

All of the sudden there was a loud rumbling. Going in spurts as if there was a large being walking. Some of the students starting to realize it as they stood up and looked toward the windows. Pushing through, Shin got to the window and saw what it was. His eyes widening as the thought 'what the hell?'

It looked like a giant brown dinosaur. The size of it being larger than the buildings. A long tail and spikes on its stomach. As it was about to roar, the teacher yelled "everyone, get down!"

As they all ducked for cover, the kaiju yelled out, the sound was able to crack and break the windows. There was then an announcement that said "attention all students and staff, a kaiju has been spotted in our town of Shizuoka. Everyone must head down to the basement level and take shelter."

"You heard the chairwoman, move it!" Mr. Hasegawa yelled.

The students quickly headed out of the classroom. Scared and wanting to get there safe. With the halls being crowded with students, Shin began to push his way through.

Tadashi was in the hallway with the others as he spotted him. He began to follow him as he asked "Moroboshi, where are you going?!"

"I need to get a look at that thing!" He answered.

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Tadashi wondered. Shin didn't hear him as he began to run for the staircase. Tadashi following him as he wondered 'what the hell is he thinking?'

Getting up to the roof, Shin got a look at what the kaiju's face looked like. It had long horns on the side and large sharp teeth. Bright yellow eyes looking off to the city. Tadashi soon caught up as he saw it as well. He warned Shin "Moroboshi don't just stand there! Get away from that thing!"

His yell got the kaiju's attention as he turned and saw them. Using its arm, it tried to strike down at him. With some sort of instinct kicking in, Shin jumped and flipped out of the way. Landing on his feet knelt down.

Surprised, Tadashi said "wow." He then asked Shin "how did you do that?"

"I don't know." He answered as he stood back up.

As they both turned back to the monster, it was headed to the downtown area of the town. "Gah crap! There's tons of people over there."

Taking off again, Shin ran off the roof. Leaving Tadashi behind as he thought 'dammit. This guy really is crazy.' He tried to keep up as he followed Shin.

Something was drawing Shin to help. Though he would never get there in time. By the time he arrived, the kaiju was causing destruction. Causing the air to fill with debris and rubble throughout the streets. Walking his way through, Shin tried to see what he could do.

There were some kids trapped in a bus as he ran over. A man was already trying to get the door open as Zero joined him. Kicking the glass, one of the windows open as the kids were able to crawl out. "Thank you." The man said as he helped one.

"Don't mention it. Just get away to safe place."

Taking a look around the street. There was nothing that he could do to make a difference. The police themselves not able to stop it. As Shin's head began to hurt and get dizzy, the voice inside told him 'wake up, Ultraman Zero!'

Putting his hand in his pocket, he took out the ultra eye. The pains weren't because of any injury. They were trying to tell him something. Looking at the eye, he began to think that he knew how to use it.

However, there was little time to think as the kaiju began another attack. People beginning to run away.

Putting the eye over his, he put his hand out and yelled "guah!" His attempt worked as he put his hands down into fist. His body being covered in a bright light. And a silver color transforming. Once the transformation was done, he grew to the size of the Kaiju. Standing firm as he looked at the Kaiju.

The civilians on the ground looking at him in shock and surprise. His head silver, upper body blue, and lover body green. Pushing through the crowd, Tadashi saw the giant and said "ultraman? You have to be kidding me."

Taking a look at himself, Shin thought 'what happened, to my body?' His questions would have to wait with his new form greatly gaining the kaiju's attention. Roaring, it began to march towards him. Being ready, Zero moved his body in a stance.

Once the Gamora was close enough, he grabbed hold of him and kneed him under its chin. Keeping a grip as he continued his attack. As it backed up, it swung its arm for a hit. The attack was blocked as Zero got him off then spink kicked the monster. Running towards the kaiju, Zero landed a series of hits, the last one being the hardest. Not being done yet, the kaiju swung his tail around in a hit. Zero jumped over the tail and landed on its feet. Kicking again, Zero landed a hard hit on its face, knocking the kaiju down.

Gamora got back up and proceeded to ram into Zero. However, Zero was able to hold back the beast a bit with enough force to push it back. Gamora proceeded to claw Zero, landing many fatal hits on the Ultra. Still standing, Zero strikes back twice as hard, with punches and jabs to the kaiju. Thinking of another attack, Zero grabbed the pieces on top of his head and used them as blades, slicing at the Kaiju as he tried to attack. As he put them back on, the Gamora looked almost defeated.

Time was running out as the colored timer began to start, flashing red. 'Damn, that doesn't sound good. Let's finish this up.' Standing back up, the kaiju still had some fight left in him as he began running forward. Moving himself into position, Zero charged up power for one last attack. Putting his hands together in a 90 degree angle, Zero yelled "Zero wide shot!" Unleashing a large bright ray to the kaiju, vaporizing him into a battle of flames. The battle had been won as he lowered his hands. Hearing something, he turned around. The crowd was cheering to the giant that saved them, thanking him for saving their lives. Nodding, Zero took off into the air and flew from sight as he got higher into the sky.

Tadashi did not know who the Ultra warrior was as he looking up to the sky, but some part of him wanted to find out.

Later that evening, as the sun was setting, Shin Moroboshi had reappeared after the previous attack. As he was standing out on the sidewalk, he took a moment to think. 'The way my body changed before, it was because of this thing.' He was holding the Ultra Zero Eye in his hand. Just staring at it and thinking of the way he thought before. "Yo, Moroboshi!" A voice yelled.

Turning his head, it was only Tadashi. Finally catching up to him after he ran off before. As he stopped running, he could finally caught his breath. "There you are, you disappeared on me."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that." Shin apologized as he made sure the ultra zero eye was hidden away in his jacket. He couldn't tell Tadashi the truth about what happened.

"It's fine I guess. But where did you go?" He asked.

"I just … felt like I needed to help." Shin answered. That wasn't all he had to say as Shin took a minute to put the words together. "Tadashi, I'm sorry."

He was slightly surprised and didn't exactly understand what he meant. "What are you apologizing for?"

"For the way I was acting for earlier. It's just that it's like others have said, I'm not exactly from around here."

"Don't worry about it, I guess I should apologize as well. It wasn't fair for me to judge you without actually knowing who you are." Letting his hand out, he said "let's start over."

Receiving his hand and shaking it, Shin had a smile on his face as he replied "yeah."

Their house was only a few feet away as Maria came out and yelled "Shin, Tadashi, dinner's almost ready!"

"We better hurry up." Tadashi said. Shin let out a nod in response and let him go on. Turning around to see him still standing, he asked "you coming Moroboshi?"

"Yeah, I just need a minute." Shin replied.

Nodding, Tadashi kept walking back on to the house, leaving Shin alone to think. 'I think I'm starting to understand it now. I'm not human at all, this is just a body created to sustain myself. Where I came from is still a mystery and I have no idea whose voice I heard earlier. But now, I know my name. I am, Ultraman Zero.'

 _TO BE CONTINUED …_

 _'This town isn't as safe as safe as people thought it was. With no one able to stop them, I'll have to fight them myself. Tadashi, Kasumi, Akiko, you can't know who I really am just yet. People said the Ultramen were dead. So how can I be one? The mystery continues. Next Time on Ultraman Zero, A Face in the Crowd.'_


End file.
